


Deal

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jake the hunter meets Dirk the demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

“Hey, hunter.” 

Jake spun around, drawing his pistol before he was done moving, and aimed it in the direction of the voice. “Show yourself, demon!” he demanded, trying to see into the shadows. 

“Why should I?” a voice in his ear purred. He gasped and spun around, firing, but by then, the demon was gone. Cursing, he whipped his head back and forth, trying to spot his prey. He didn’t look behind himself well enough, because a hand wrapped around his throat, yanking him backward and onto his ass. 

“Now I’m going to bump you off!” he shouted, sitting up. His gun had been knocked out of his hand, and as he reached for it, a foot landed on it, keeping him from picking it up.

Swallowing hard, he looked up, into the glowing golden eyes of the demon he was hunting- not very successfully, it would seem. 

“Will you, now?” the blond asked, crossing his arms. Jake stared up at him- his pointed ears, and even more pointed teeth. He sat up fast, getting to his feet- he was still shorter by a good few inches. He blinked, and the demon had vanished, along with his gun. “Blast,” he snapped, drawing his backup pistol. But he was gone.

 

Two days later, he was back in the same warehouse, armed with the usual- holy water grenades, salt bombs, and other useful modern-day items. He stood in the middle of a devil’s trap, arms crossed, waiting. It took a good hour for the demon- Strider, he had learned his name was- to appear. 

“I’m not well chuffed with you, you piker!” he scolded, staring him down. Dirk just looked back at him, mirroring his posture. 

“You aren’t in much of a position to talk to me like that,” he said flatly. Jake shrugged.

“I can talk to you however I bloody well please,” he replied, dropping his arms. Dirk smirked, circling the trap. “You know, you can’t safely leave now.” 

The brunet nodded. “I- I want to make a deal.” The demon raised an eyebrow, stopping in front of Jake. 

“What kind?”

Jake bit his lip. “I want to- to save someone. My cousin. He’s sick. And I heard you can make him better.”  
Dirk examined his fingernails. “Maybe. What do I get out of it?” 

“What do you think, you balled up pill? My- soul!” He closed his eyes, breathing deeply once. “Is it a fair trade?”

“Sure, why not. Could always use another.” Jake opened one eye, squinting at him. 

“Really? You’ll do it?”

“I just said I would. Now get out of the damn trap.” Jake hesitated, then stepped out. In a flash, Dirk was on him, arms wrapped around his waist from behind. When the boy stiffened, he laughed. “Relax, this won’t hurt much. It’s worth it to save your friend, right?”

Jake bit his lip. “Y-yeah it- ow!” Dirk sank his fangs into the boy’s neck, using his height to reach his jugular. The hunter tried not to whimper as he took blood, until he felt lightheaded and couldn’t hold back a low whine. Dirk finally let go at that, licking the two pinpricks to close them. 

“Now you take my blood,” he instructed, lifting his wrist to his mouth. Jake winced as he snapped his teeth, opening a vein and holding his hand out to the other. After a moment of reluctance, he took it, pressing his lips to the wound and swallowing what filled his mouth. He felt his strength return remarkably fast, and had to be pulled off after a minute.

Letting it heal itself, Dirk dropped his hands to his side. “Deal’s done. Now, where’s your cousin?”


End file.
